


He's my sun

by dothenaomicampbellwalk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Moving In Together, kagehina canon ew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dothenaomicampbellwalk/pseuds/dothenaomicampbellwalk
Summary: Will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul?I know you will.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	He's my sun

Tobio’s hair is soft, shiny and incredibly hard to work on. Miwa sighs, frowns, curses a few times too but gets the job done. “I insist you should get a perm. It’d look on you.” She suggests her little brother for probably the tenth time this afternoon, but Tobio gives her the same answer: a shake of the head. “Hmm, anyways, what’s the big occasion? You even had me choose an outfit, you’re gonna propose or what?” She smirks at his brother as she takes a picture of him to upload on her Instagram story and feed. Tobio blushes and turns his face away after the sound of the picture.

“I’m not gonna propose, shut up. We… I’m moving in with him. We have the key tomorrow.” Tobio still doesn’t look at her, too embarrassed. He gets up from his feet and walks to the bathroom to take a good look at his appearance. He looks just fine. Miwa trotters behind him, her arms crossed behind her back and a playful smile on her face. “Then why did you need a grand makeover, Tobio- _ chan _ ?” She wriggles her eyebrows and infuriates Tobio in the process, which was the whole purpose. She chases him in his bedroom where he tries to hide under the sheets but to no avail. She sits next to him and patiently waits for her brother to give in.. Tobio knows one thing for sure, Kageyama Miwa is the most persistent woman breathing in the universe. He gives up and lies his head on her thighs, sighing. He paces himself, because at the ripe age of 25, it’s still hard to talk about his feelings, especially if he’s talking about Hinata to someone who is not Shoyo. His feelings feel too much sometimes, and the only way he can free them is by being with him, touching him, kissing him, laughing with him, loving him.

“We’re moving together and” he composes himself for a second, “It’s a new beginning. I want to make it special, look good for him, for us. It’s a big moment, a life-changing one.” He closes his eyes and lets his sister comb his already perfect hair with her fingers, relaxing his nervous mind. Miwa hums, and he can feel her nod her head. 

“Tobio, you’re all grown up. I frankly never thought you’d take such a big step in your mid twenties, or that you’ll speak so freely of this kind of thing.” He opens his eyes and sees her smile. “I’m really happy that you and Shouyou-kun found each other. It’s a relief to know that someone like him will take care of you, and I’m sure his loved ones are relieved to know that someone like you will take care of him. You guys are quite the duo.” 

Tobio smiles, his cheeks tainted with pink, his heart full of warmths, “The freak duo.” 

  
  
  


-

-

-

There are many different types of intimacy between two people. Tobio finds it in the way he knows how Shouyou likes his tea or, on rare occasions, coffee. He likes sugar but if you put more than two spoons he can’t drink it, it’s too thick on his teeth and it makes his head hurt. Or when Shouyou is in the shower and Tobio orders food. He knows that Shouyou would rather eat a homemade meal, but really likes chicken wings from that one restaurant, spicy but not too spicy, and with onion rings. He also finds it in the way Shouyou always wakes up before him, and places his palm on his cheek, careful not to wake Tobio up, and in the way he brushes his skin smoothly with his thumb until Tobio’s eyes slowly open and sees his sun smiling the brightest, the most honest, the most vibrant and caring smile a human being could ever manage.

Tobio relishes in physical intimacy. It’s when each part of his body is in osmosis with Shouyou’s, when they’re perfectly pressed together but Tobio wants more, more, more.

“I love when you do it like this” Shouyou pants beneath Tobio, sending electricity directly down his belly, making his already aching cock even harder, “please don’t stop, don’t stop Tobio!” and Tobio doesn’t stop. He licks the top of his boyfriend’s cock, savouring the taste of precum and teasing the man beneath him. Shouyou hooks his hands on the sheets of their shared bed, tries not to gesticulate like he’s possessed but his hips move on their own accord and thrust upwards. Tobio doesn’t flinch and instead welcomes the entire length of Shoyou’s cock down his throat. 

He pumps and plays with his lover’s balls with one hand, tortures his nipples with the other. Tobio sucks Shouyou’s dick only with the purpose of making him come in his mouth so he can swallow him whole. Tobio likes to swallow. Shouyou’s cock meets and disappears from the insides of Tobio’s mouth as he goes on with each pump, and he goes faster and faster, Shouyou will soon succumb to the rhythm and let his body do as it wishes. Tobio already feels too much, too, and the thicker Shoyou becomes in his mouth, the harder he gets. He moans, his vocal cords trembling against the tip of the redhead’s dick and it’s all it takes for Shouyou to reach his pinnacle and spilling his seeds down Tobio’s throat just as he wanted, just as he craved. Tobio looks down on the bed and watches the mess he’s just made out of his lover. His devilish satisfied smirk, his disheveled hair, his sweating neck and torso, his heavy breathing, and the hot thick liquid that didn’t make it to Tobio’s mouth, splattered on his toned stomach. Tobio licks his own lips and takes his cock between his hand and starts stroking. Shouyou sits up with his hands on Tobio’s pecs, feeling them with a content thigh before he pushes him on his back. Tobio chuckles and lets himself be guided by Shouyou.

Tobio watches as Shouyou puts his knees on each side of his hips, and gasps a little at the way he looks so handsome on top of him, staring (Tobio dares think in awe) at his body. “You’re so perfect.” Shouyou whispers as he lowers his upper body so his mouth finds their place on that one spot between the shoulder and the neck that Tobio likes and reacts to so much. Shouyou licks ferociously and bites gently, just the way Tobio usually enjoys it. He moves his head to the right to give Shouyou more space and chills start to appear on his burning skin. “I love you so much”, Shouyu says, and Tobio answers “I love you too, Shouyou. So much”. Saying his name always feels very intimate. His boyfriend’s hands explore his huge torso and one of his hands goes down, down, down, until it reaches the inner thighs and Shouyou squeezes it, earning a moan from Tobio. He lowers his head to reach Tobio’s cock and sucks for a little while, taking care of the neglected hardening cock of his boyfriend. Tobio breathes heavily as he takes Shouyou’s sun like locks in his hands. “Ah, Shouyou, yes. Yes! suck that dick”, his voice is deeper, raspier. He feels so good under Shouyou’s expert touch that he can’t even see clearly, a smile forming on his lips. The dizziness he gets from the other’s touch is delectable. Shouyou stops sucking and puts his hands on his lover’s shoulders. “I know you love this.” He smirks, his eyes almost black from the intense desire. Their torsos pressed against each other, Shouyou places their cocks against each other and closes the gap between their stomachs. Tobio holds his breath and grabs Shouyou’s ass tightly making him whimper. He starts rocking his hips against Tobio’s, their cocks pressed together. If Tobio was hard before, it’s nothing compared to the way he feels right now, on the verge of exploding. He responds to Shouyou’s hips by rocking his own upwards, matching his fastening pace. His skin is hot, too hot. Their bodies are so close and yet it’s not enough, Tobio wants more, he chases more and more.

Shouyou’s whimpers and moans are uncontrollable and so are Tobio’s. Their pleading growls and whispers between a kiss or two, almost like sacred chants, filling the bedroom and their souls. They move faster and faster, their aching cocks pressing closer, hungrier, better. Shouyou hungrily takes claim of Tobio’s lips with his own for a heated, wet kiss. The sounds of sweat and the clapping of skin against skin play along their secret chants until it’s time for the grand final and they both shout their orgasm from the back of their throat. 

Shouyou falls next to a heavy breathing Tobio and places his head on his shoulder. Tobio mechanically plays with his boyfriend’s sweaty curls and they stay here in silence for a while before one of them inevitably breaks it. “We really did it in every room in our new apartment.” Shouyou sighs, content. Tobio chuckles and kisses his boyfriend’s forehead. “Yeah, it was one hell of a celebration.” 

After a long, too long time of being unsure of his feelings for someone that was just an annoying acquaintance, a valuable teammate at most, what Tobio feels is beyond peace. He lived his life believing in the promise his grandfather made, that someone better will find him, and he did. Shouyou found him, stood by his side and never let him go and for this, Tobio will forever be grateful. Shouyou is the sun that makes him shine, even brighter than diamonds. Shouyou is the sun that lit up the path for him, holding his hand and making him feel warm, inside and out. 

Tobio loves Shouyou, and Shouyou loves Tobio. 

  
  



End file.
